


Wants and Wishes

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kayfabe Compliant, Multi, Polyamory, Set during Takeover Brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley wants a lot of things besides winning the championship, but that's at the top of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to watch the WWE 24 about Takeover Brooklyn and after being a ball of emotional goo for a few minutes, I wrote this. It takes place before "Less (But Definitely More) Than Three" and "Laundry Day Looks," so Bayley isn't dating Sasha yet, but there are feelings.

Bayley’s stomach felt like a million bouncy balls set loose in a closed room.

In just a few hours, the biggest match of her life was happening. She had run the rehearsal for her entrance and hit her marks perfectly after a few tries. Finn wasn’t so lucky. Bayley had watched it from gorilla, scratching the back of her neck in the same way Sami would when he was nervous.

She wished Sami could be here.

She had Finn, but he was a bundle of nerves too. 

Carmella was the only one who didn’t seem nervous at all. “He’s going to be fine,” she assured Bayley. “You’re both going to kick some ass tonight and bring those belts home.”

Bayley smiled at that and rested her head on Carmella’s, kissing the top of it in the process. “Thanks, baby. What about you though?”

She cracked a smile. “I’m gonna send Eva Marie packing. That’s what I’m gonna do.”

Bayley laughed and wrapped Carmella in a hug. “That’s what I like to hear.”

———

“You gonna be okay, _cariad_?”

Finn looked over at Bayley as he walked back through the curtain, sighing. “Well, okay as I will be without getting the entrance right or in my first ladder match.”

Bayley’s face twisted into a frown as she reached over and hugged Finn. There were a million things she wanted to say right then, but none of them sounded right. She wanted to freeze this moment, but also fast forward to when her music hit and she could go on stage. 

She wanted Sami here with them.  
She wanted to wrestle all night.  
She wanted to be home on the couch with all of them.  
She wanted to take Finn’s nerves away.

 _“Mo chuisle,"_ he whispered, lifting her right hand and touching it to his lips in a soft kiss. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got this. Go and worry about Sasha.”

Bayley mustered up a small smile, looking up at him. “I know you have your facepaint and all, but promise you’ll be watching?”

He smiled back at her. “Wouldn’t miss it…”

Quickly, Finn kissed her forehead and squeezed her shoulders. It wasn’t going to be long before the cameras were following them again, and they both had to get ready. “Meet you after my match?”

“You got it.”

As someone else walked through the curtain, the two broke away from each other and went back to what they were supposed to be doing. This was always the worst part of these things. Not being able to be around the people she loved for too long because cameras and people outside the Performance Center were always watching and it was hard to explain her two boyfriends and girlfriend and her girlfriend's two boyfriends to everyone.

Still, she didn’t have a chance to be sad about it now. She had a belt to win.

———

Between matches, Bayley paced nervously in every hallway she could find. Everyone she saw gave her good luck wishes and smiles. She smiled back earnestly, but she was still nervous as hell.

She wanted to throw up.  
She wanted to wrestle.  
She wanted to go all night.  
She wanted to go home.  
She wanted Sami.  
She wanted to cuddle Carmella after her loss.  
She wanted Finn.

Occasionally, she’d pace by Finn’s room, catching peeks of The Demon as it came together. She tried to keep herself out of sight, and she mostly succeeded.

Until her last look, when Finn opened his eyes after the airbrush crossed over them, his blue eyes even more stark as he zoomed in on Bayley. She tried to duck behind the threshold, but it was too late. “I see you, Bayley,” he said with a sing song voice. Bayley could practically hear his smile. “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I will be,” she admitted, not looking back in the room. “You?”

“Getting there.”

“Good.”

Quickly, she peeked back into the room and got a better look at him. Even unfinished, he looked so intense. It was all darkness and teeth. Not her usual vibe, but she could make exceptions. “You look… scary.”

Finn smirked at that. “Scary enough to put the fear into Kevin?”

“Maybe.”

On the TV in the room, Samoa Joe’s music hit and he began to swagger into the arena. Bayley took a deep breath. Her time was coming up soon. She looked at Finn and he knew what she meant with no words. “Go. I’ll see you on the other side.”

“We’re both going to have belts by the end of the night. Trust me.”

“I do. Now go!”

Bayley nodded. She wanted to tell him ‘I love you.’ She wanted to take all the pictures of this process for Sami. She wanted lots of things.

But right now? She wanted to beat Sasha.

So with one last glance, she turned her head away and began the longest walk of her life.

———

It felt like forever.  
It felt like seconds.  
It was a blur.  
She could remember everything.  
It was joy and sadness and excitement.

She missed Dusty.  
She wanted Sami to be here.  
She wanted to kiss Finn and Carmella all night long.

_She didn’t want Sasha to go._

Bayley held the belt tight, but maybe held onto Sasha even tighter.

———

Everyone was on their feet in gorilla. Triple H picked the both of them up like they were nothing, pride beaming from him like natural sunlight. Even Kevin Owens, with all the jokes he had made at Bayley and Finn after Sami got injured, gave her a hug and congratulated her. He didn’t apologize, but she knew not to expect it.

Before she got dragged away for interviews though, she saw him. Standing as stoically as he could, falls framing his face and painted all over. He was still Finn, but he was somewhere else right now.

Bayley walked over to him, pushing the falls from his face. She wanted to hug him, but this wasn’t the time. Instead, she proudly tapped _her_ — it still felt surreal to say that — belt. “Got mine.”

Finn smirked and held up his. “See you on the other side.”

———

Bayley wanted to sit and watch the match, but everyone wanted to know what was going through her head. Everyone wanted a word or a hug or congratulations.

She tried her best not to get distracted by the chants of “Let’s go Bálor” dueling with “Fight Owens Fight” as she talked about everything. About winning. Her dreams. Sasha.

She wanted to watch Finn.  
She wanted to call Sami.  
She wanted tell her mom everything she was feeling.  
She wanted to keep Sasha from leaving.

The match was nearly over by the time she finally got a chance to see it. It was already stressful enough, but Kevin did her no favors. 

Bayley didn’t even notice she was holding her breath until Finn hit the Coup de Grace from the ladder and she exhaled the biggest sigh of relief as he climbed back up and took his title back.

A champion couple… That sounded nice.

———

Carmella practically bounded onto Bayley as she walked towards her dressing room. “YOU DID IT!”

“I did it!”

As Bayley closed the door behind them, Carmella wrapped around to the other side, gently kissing her on the lips. “God, I’m so proud of you. You’re amazing.”

Bayley blushed at that and kissed Carmella again. “Thank you, baby. I just wish you had won tonight too.”

Carmella shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the back of Bayley's neck. “You win some, you lose some. I’ll get Eva next time. Right now, I just want to tell you how much I look up to you and also maybe kiss you for a few minutes before Finn gets a chance to.”

Bayley giggled at that declaration. If there was one out of the many things she loved about Carmella, it was her honesty. “I think I can manage that.”

———

She sat and waited in Finn’s room, still partially in her ring gear as she waited for the cameras to leave him alone. To pass the time, she called Sami. “Did you see it? Did you see it?”

“I did! That was fucking amazing, _habibti!_ I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you, Sami. I wish you were here.”

“Me too. God, it’s so painful to watch you and Finn have all the fun. Plus, I just want to throw some ladders at Kevin for laughs.”

Bayley laughed at that statement. “I can understand that.”

Just then, the door opened and Finn staggered in, still a bit sweaty and half painted from the match. He looked over at Bayley and smiled, closing the door behind him. “Still got mine!”

“I gotta go, _cariad._ Finn’s back.”

“Don’t go too crazy,” Sami said with a laugh. “I love you.”

“Love you too. We'll call you later and we'll see you in a few days.”

The two said their goodbyes and Bayley hung up the phone with a bit of sadness. She wanted Sami here.

Before she could finish setting her phone down, Finn made his way towards Bayley with the hungriest look in his eyes that she had ever seen. He cupped her face in his hand and looked down at her. “I’m going to kiss you really hard right now because I have been through Hell and all I could think about in that match was how you’re the greatest thing I’ve ever seen. Is that okay?”

Bayley felt herself growing red at the statement, but she still managed to breathe out a “God yes.” The words had barely escaped her lips when Finn pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her with the kind of passion that only existed post match. As he backed her up against the wall, pressing his tongue against hers, Bayley felt those bouncy balls in her stomach again, but this time in a good way. 

As they broke apart, Bayley looked up at Finn, trying to catch her breath and not even caring about how much facepaint must have gotten smeared on her face just now. “God, I’ve been waiting for that all day.”

“Yeah, what else have you been waiting for?”

“Well, I got the belt,” she said, looking over at her bag. “I talked to mom, Carmella and Sami. All that’s left is to get you showered up and do some dirty things to you before the adrenaline wears off completely.”

Finn bit his lip and made a noise in his throat as he looked at Bayley. “As you wish, my champion.”

Bayley couldn’t help but smile as he kissed her again. Champion… She was a champion. Something she had wanted since she was a kid. Not to mention how right the word sounded in her lover’s mouth.

She could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Finn gets in on the native language petnames this time too. Along with Sami's 'habibti' (Arabic for 'beloved') and Bayley's 'cariad' (Welsh for 'sweetheart'), Finn uses the Gaelic 'Mo chuisle' to call Bayley 'darling'.


End file.
